


Just The Two Of Us

by hamsterdamnster



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Death, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Sad Ending, Slow Burn, Swords, Trauma, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, sad boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterdamnster/pseuds/hamsterdamnster
Summary: “You know how to use one of those things, right?”“Can't be that hard?”And then Roman swung the sword at the zombie crawling towards them. The blade, although Roman's hands were shaky, landed right in the zombie's head. The brains splattered all over the floor. Roman took most of the damage of the blood splatters, shielding Logan behind him as he held the sword steady in the beast's head.





	1. The Day Hell Broke Free

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a very sad fic, with lots of death, so be prepared for that. Tags may change depending on how the story goes. Enjoy!
> 
> (This used to be called In The Playground, but I didn’t like the name so I changed it :p)

“You know how to use one of those things, right?”

“Can't be that hard?”

And then Roman swung the sword at the zombie crawling towards them. The blade, although Roman's hands were shaky, landed right in the zombie's head. The brains splattered all over the floor. Roman took most of the damage of the blood splatters, shielding Logan behind him as he held the sword steady in the beast's head.

They were shaking, with fear and from the cold. The two boys, ten and twelve, were hiding in Roman's shed in his backyard.

_Logan was staying over for a sleep over, and this was the morning after._

_The two boys had come downstairs after waking up. Roman's dad, Thomas had made sure the boys had gotten their breakfast before telling them he would be gone for awhile, but not for long, only an hour or so. Roman was twelve and Logan was really mature for his age, Thomas could trust them._

_It was three hours later when they both heard the banging on the door. Logan and Roman had looked at each other with confusion at first, but then both came to the realisation that Thomas had possibly forgotten his keys. Roman paused the episode of Adventure time he was on to get up, and Logan closed his book to follow. It could also be Logan's parents coming to pick him up. Even though they lived just a couple of houses down, and Logan was more than old enough to walk home by himself, they still got worried about his safety. Not that Logan minded. He loved his parents._

_When Roman opened the door, ready to throw all his natural bravado and charm towards either his father or Logan's parents, he froze. He couldn't tell if it was make-up, or if it was real, but there was a person Roman didn't know standing at the door._

_Their skin was rotten and peeling off, maggots crawling in their ripped hair. Roman was went a pale white, then grey. He looked like he was going to faint._

_Roman had spaced out when he caught sight of the monster at his front doorstep. Next thing he knew, he was running, Logan dragging him by his arm through the hall, to the kitchen and out the back door. Logan had pulled them both in Roman's shed and slammed the door shut. Logan was panting and if he was scared, he wasn't showing it, at least not with his body. They looked at each other both with an understood emotion, fear. They were snapped from their time out by the same dull thumping on the shed from the front door, but it was more aggressive now._

_Logan had fallen onto his hands when the door banged. Roman rushed to help him up. He checked his friend's hands, they were scraped, but nothing to bad._

_Roman thought this was it. He thought this would be the end. He grabbed a hold of Logan's hand and squeezed his eyes shut. The thumping got louder and louder as the old, rusted lock begun to break. Roman felt a tugging on his sleeve. He looked at Logan, who was shaking a little. He was pointing to the top shelf of the shed. Roman followed his friend's arm to where it was pointing._

_His great-grandfather's sword. Why Roman's great-grandfather had a sword? He didn't know. Roman let go of Logan's hand instantly when he saw it and climbed up on the stool to snatch the sword from the shelf. He jumped down and Logan had to help him keep his balance. The sword was about the same size as Roman in height. The door broke off the hinges and the beast fell to the floor and crawled towards the two boys, growling and gargling. Roman stood in front of Logan and lifted the sword._

“ _You know how to use one of those things, right?”_

“ _Can't be that hard?” And he swung._

  
  


That's how they were here now, just two confused kids sitting in a shed, blood splattered clothes and a dead (person?) thing in front of them. Logan was the first to recover. He stood up and took a crutch – from when Roman broke his leg climbing a tree, after Logan told him not to – He pushed it forward and poked the body, evaluating whether it was dead or not.

“It's dead.”

“I figured that when I rammed a sword through it's head, Einstein.” Roman argued, but Logan could hear it didn't have the same joking tone Roman usually used, but it wasn't hostile either. It was fake confidence. He could tell Roman was scared. Logan's lips turned into a thin line. He carefully stepped over the body and headed to the door. He peeked his head around the corner. He could hear screaming on the street, multiple screaming, from multiple people. Logan was quick to decipher what was going on. An apocalypse. Logan's eyes suddenly widened. His parents. He let go of the door frame and took a step, ready to break into sprint, but Roman grabbed a hold of him.

“Logan! Where are you going?!” Roman exclaimed. Logan struggled in Roman's grip.

“Roman! Let me go!”

“No! Do you not hear the screaming?!” Roman shouted. Logan could hear Roman's voice break. He was crying.

“My parents!” Logan cried out.

Roman's grip had loosened as he had come to the realisation of Logan's parents. Logan used this as his chance to run. He broke free from Roman's arms and ran into the house and out the front door. Logan froze for a second as he looked upon the scene in front of him.

There was blood everywhere. On the ground, on the walls of house, all over people, everywhere. There were people running, some with children, some with pets, some completely alone. The thing that attacked Roman and Logan, there were at least a dozen of them on their street, mauling people, tearing their organs apart. Logan came back to his senses and started running again. He strafed right and ran down the streets. He wasn't a fast runner, but he was fast enough. He jumped over corpses and destroyed belongings of the bodies. Logan couldn't think about that right now. He could only think about his parents. Logan skidded to a stop in front of his house. The front door was broken and in the inside of the house. Logan's heart stopped. He bolted up the stairs and into the house.

“Dad?!” He called, he looked around the hall. “Papa?!” Logan started to run through the house, searching high and low.

“DAD! PAPA!”

  
  


  
  


“Do we have enough water bottles?” Logan asked Roman as they walked through the aisles of the supermarket. He had a shopping cart filled to the brim with food and necessitates, like toilet paper and shampoo.

“Yes, Lo. We have enough. Can we go home already?”

“I just want to be sure we have everything.” Logan said, picking up a few more water bottles anyway.

“And we do. We always do. All thanks to your over-planning.” Roman said, sitting on the floor. He was building a small castle with tinned cans. Logan's lips turned into a thin line, the thing he always did when he was annoyed.

“I do not over plan,” Logan spoke firmly. He picked up one last bottle and dropped it into the cart. “I do just the right amount of planning.” He said with confidence. Roman smiled.

“I know you do, Lo.”

On the walk home, Logan and Roman played a word association game, a game Logan loves. Roman had started it with no words like “Hey, Logan? Want to play a word association game?” It doesn't work like that. No. It's just one word. Always one word.

“Flower.”

“Carnations.”

“Coronations.”

“Weddings.”

“Parties.”

The sun was shining as Roman helped Logan drag the cart back home. The cart only rolls for so long before it's wheels stop working. Logan could push it by himself, but where the wheels gave out, he needed Roman's help. Roman was strong, tall and muscular. Granted Logan was also strong, but he was small and wasn't that muscular to Roman. Logan was toned, but Roman was buff.

“Why don't you sit in the booster seat and give your little legs a rest?” Roman teased with a cocky smirk. Logan slapped Roman's arm.

“Aha. You're so hilarious.” Logan said with heavy sarcasm. Roman chuckled and took one hand off the cart to put an arm around Logan's shoulders. Logan moved closer to Roman. He came up just to Roman's pecks. He truly was tiny. It was Roman's favourite thing to tease him about. They both had their growth spurts during puberty; it's just Roman was the more fortunate one out of the two.

They had been together years. Not dating together, but just with each other. They were each other's only company. They had met in a playground next to their school when Logan was five and Roman was seven. Logan was reading a thick book under a tree when Roman came up to speak to him, because he looked lonely.

Logan had counted the days since the day of the break out. It had been thirteen years later. Logan had counted. He was now twenty-three and Roman twenty-five. He counted every day. Every minute. Every hour. Every year. He followed a routine depending what day it was. The routines kept him sane and dragging Roman along with him kept Roman from falling into a fit of depression. The birds were singing and the sun was shining. It would almost be a perfect day if the bodies didn't get in the way of the cart. Logan moved the bodies as Roman pushed the cart, his great-grandfather's sword in it's sheath, situated on his hip. Logan had a small revolver, however, he never used it. He tended to run away from the undead or think of another way to kill them. The gun was his last choice. He didn't like the sound of guns. Roman gave Logan his jacket when the smaller man started to shiver. It was October (the 30th, Logan had counted.) Logan's white tank top really wasn't the best choice for this weather, but there was no time to find anything else.

When they arrived home, Roman's house, Roman helped Logan pack away the supplies. Out of all the houses, their house was the only one that looked normal, that didn't look destroyed.

Logan was packing away the bathroom necessities when Roman grabbed his attention.

“Hey, Lo?” Roman said from the door frame, Logan's back to him.

“Yes, Roman?” He asked. He was trying to put the band-aids in the cupboard, but was struggling. He stood on his toes, in a vain attempt to reach it. He felt Roman's chest press against his back as he plucked the band-aids from Logan's hand and put them in the cupboard. “Thank you, Roman.” Logan then turned around. They were practically chest to chest. He pushed up his glasses and looked up at Roman. They both flushed a little and Roman took a step back. “What was it that you needed, Ro?” Logan tilted his head.

Roman was scratching the back of his neck. Something he always did when he was nervous. Logan raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was up to.

“Well, I know you said we should only get the necessities and nothing frivolous... but...” Roman pulled something out from behind his back. He was holding a book. Ordeal by Innocence, by Agatha Christie, a book Logan had never got the chance to read before the out break. Logan's mouth hung open a little, thinking of something to say.

“Come on, specs, you haven't read a book in ages. I want you to relax.” It was true. He hadn't read in ages. Years. Five years to be exact, which didn't seem like a lot, but to Logan, it was centuries. Logan, tentatively, took the book in both hands. It wasn't in the best condition, but it was readable. He smiled and looked up at Roman.

“Thank you, Roman.” He smiled, genuinely. Something he hadn't done in years. Thirteen years to be exact.

“You're welcome specs.”


	2. Live A Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman just wants Logan to live a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there are any writing mistakes, please tell me so i can fix them.

Today was cold. It was 05:05am. Five minutes after Logan had woken up. He wakes up everyday at five am and goes to bed at nine. The only sounds were the singing of the morning birds, the breeze and Logan's radio. The sound of the static and clicking of the switch on the radio was monotonous. The radio was grey, with the communication switch being red. There were twelve lines, and Logan tried every single one of them in the morning as soon as he woke up. The radio had not ran out of batteries yet, he could tell because the light kept blinking red in the top right. Logan pulled the radio's antennae out longer. He clicked the communication button again.

“This is Logan Berry in the state of Florida. Is anyone there, over?” Logan took his thumb off of the button and waited a few moments, just listening to the static ring out and drown his ears. He clicked the button again. “This is Logan Berry in the state of Florida. Is anyone there, over?” Static bounced off the walls yet again. Logan let out a sigh through his nose as he turned to the 12th line. The final line.

“This is Logan Berry in the state of Florida. Does anyone copy? Over?” Logan listened. Nothing. Logan clicked the button again, but the radio was snatched from Logan's hand and taken away. Logan looked beside him at the side of the bed where Roman was, shoving the radio under his pillow.

“One more word, and I smash it.” An empty threat, Logan knew, but it still made his lips turn into a thin line. Roman buried his face into the pillow and went limp again. Logan turned his head back up to the ceiling. He'll get up and start to cook breakfast for himself and Roman, but for now, he'll just lay here. Thinking once again what a mess this all is.

_Logan rummaged through a box in the staff room for something, anything. Roman was spinning on a chair, drawing on a notebook he found. Logan found nothing but jackets. They weren't needed. Roman had his father's jacket and Logan had his papa's hoodie. They were fine. Logan shoved the box away and moved into the lost and found box. They were at the local mall nearby their side of town. They were looking for any supplies, food, water and clothes for the winter. It was the second of November. Logan had counted. It was the day before his birthday. He doubted Roman knew, he didn't count the days like Logan, and he barely paid attention to what hour of day it was half the time, let alone season or month. Logan was fine with this however. He couldn't blame Roman for not knowing his birthday was coming up. They had gone through a lot in a short space of time. Besides, eleven wasn't that important of an age anyway._   
_Roman sighed._

_“Logan, can we go already?” Roman groaned. Logan's lips turned into a thin line. He emptied the box upside down. Nothing but junk. Logan sighed a little through his nose._

_“No, Roman. I want to be sure we have everything we need.” Logan told Roman. He stood up and looked around for another box. Roman had stopped moving his pencil about the page that was filled with doodles. It was mainly of the beasts that tried to kill them nearly everyday. Logan knew Roman's nights were plagued with nightmares of them. Logan didn't blame him._

_“Logan, we have food, tons of it, water to last us till next year, about a dozen candles, forty blankets and about ten million first aid supplies.” It was an exaggeration, Logan knew, yet he still huffed. Sure, Logan over planned and over thought things, but that's what kept him going._

_“We cannot be sure-”_

_“Logan, we're the only ones in town. No one is going to steal anything if we don't get it now.” Roman spoke, his tone going a soft kind of whiny. Logan, who was facing away from Roman, just looked down and frowned. Roman did have a point. Logan heard the chair click and shift as Roman moved off of it. He felt Roman put a hand on his shoulder. His head jerked around to look up at Roman. Roman's face was tired, understandably, and he looked at Logan pleadingly._

_“Come on. Let's go home.” Roman coaxed. Logan stared at Roman for awhile. His brain started to overthink again, like it always does. He blames his papa for his overthinking. His dad joked about it being genetic. Which made no sense because Logan was adopted. Logan mentally shook the thoughts away before they overtook his brain. He closed his eyes and sighed. He nodded. He didn't need to open his eyes to know Roman was grinning ear to ear._

_The walk home was agonizing. They pulled the cart home with all the strength the two boys could muster up. They pushed together and together they moved the bodies out of the way of the cart to they could continue pushing. Logan was struggling more than Roman, but Logan had more willpower than Roman._

_“And to think you wanted to bring more stuff.” Roman grunted out. Logan huffed and panted. He stamped on Roman's foot as they walked._

_“Fuck off.” He panted._

_“Aren't you a little young to be swearing?” Roman teased the best he could. Logan huffed again._

_“I will shank you in your sleep.”_

Logan gathered wood for the fire and dropped them in the firepit. He struck a match and set the wood aflame. He immediately got to work on get the tools for cooking. Logan set the pots and pans out beside him in an orderly fashion. He ordered them by size. Today He would cook eggs and bacon. Logan didn't know when the backup generator would run out of power, but he suspected soon. He only used the generator to run the refrigerator so their food didn't go off. Roman was still asleep, Logan assumed, but he knew Roman would soon here the sizzling of bacon and bolt out of bed. Logan looked up as he took out a frying pan and put it on the stand over the fire. He looked around for any smoke that wasn't his own fire. Looking for something that may resemble another campfire. They couldn't be the only ones in town. They just couldn't be. Logan looked down at the packet of bacon. He took a switch blade he kept in his sock and flicked it open. He cut open the packet and held it up. He poured cooking oil in the frying pan and let it spread before putting the bacon in. There was a sharp crack and sizzle when the bacon hit the pan and just like Logan had suspected, he heard Roman's thunderous footsteps bounding down the stairs inside. Logan shook his head, but smiled fondly. Roman stumbled out of the back door and looked around blearily. His hair was mussed and his clothes dishevelled. He always slept with just pyjama bottoms on and no shirt. Logan complained that he'll get a cold with winter on the way, but Roman never listened. Not that Logan's own selfish needs were complaining. Who wouldn't like to look at Roman's chiselled abs? Logan shook away his thoughts. It was too early to be gay. Roman sat down next to Logan and peeked at the food.

“When will food be ready?”

“In a few minutes.” Logan answered. He kept moving the bacon around with the spatula. Roman was quiet and watched Logan cook. This was typical mornings for them. They enjoyed the quiet of the mornings. The sound of the fire crackling and the sizzling of the pan. Logan flipped over the bacon, which caused a louder sizzle and Roman's stomach to rumble. Roman flushed a little with embarrassment, but Logan just smiled. Breakfast was soon ready. Logan always made sure Roman got the first plate. He always made sure Roman got the first sip of water, he always made sure Roman's wounds were the first ones dressed and always made sure Roman was okay first before himself. Logan couldn't lose Roman. Logan also made sure, that if there was any left over food, he would give it to Roman, but Roman would always push it back to Logan, who would then compromise by saying they share. This happened everyday. Every single day. Roman put down his plate and wiped his mouth.

“Amazing as always, Lo.” Roman complimented.

“It would be a lot better if you got your lazy ass out of bed and helped out.” Logan sighed.

“Hey! I'm the muscle and beauty around here. I help out just fine!” Roman huffed. Logan just rolled his eyes as he finished his eggs and bacon and neatly seat down his plate gently.

They sat there for awhile. Just admiring the sky in the morning, and taking in the cool breeze. The sky was a soft pink mixed with orange and baby blue. Logan and Roman were sat five feet apart from each other. Logan laid down on the grass, his fingers brushing through the blades. Logan heard the rustling of Roman moving and laying down. He turn his head and Roman was closer to him, laying down. When Roman got settled he turned his head to look at Logan, who was staring right back at him. Roman smiled. He smiled at Logan, an upward smirk of affection. Logan gave a tiny smile in return. They both turned back to the sky, watching the clouds go by. Logan took in a sigh, a sigh both of tiredness and content – if that was possible.

“Hey, Lo?” Logan hummed in response.

“Can we go to the playground today?” Logan took in a shuddery breath, but nodded. Logan closed his eyes and imagined the playground. The swings, the see-saw, the sand pit and the roundabouts. He could almost hear the screams of children, but this time of happiness. Logan's eyes snapped open when he felt something slide into his hand. His head moved to look down and saw all it was was Roman's hand, lacing his fingers with Logan's. Logan turned his head to look at Roman, but he was too busy looking at the sky. Logan took in a small breath, just staring at Roman. Roman turned his head to the side after a minute, to look at Logan. He was taken aback to see Logan already gazing at him – his eyes widening a little. Yet he recovered quickly and smiled at Logan, giving his hand a light squeeze, and Logan swears that if the Dead don't kill him; Roman will.

_“Roman will you PLEASE just kill it!?” Little ten year old Logan begged. Roman had been toying with one of the Dead. The thing couldn't walk, Roman had cut off it's legs with a sword. But now he was just playing with it, like a cat had caught a mouse. Roman had sliced at the Dead's torso and arms, gouging them open and ripping them apart. If Roman continued, Logan was sure he would throw up. Logan felt himself gag. He covered his mouth and turned around. “Roman, please!” Logan begged again. Roman huffed and sliced his sword right through the Dead, beheading the beast. It gargled before dying. Roman wiped his sword clean on the Dead's clothes._

_“I was just having fun.” Roman grumbled. Logan uncovered his mouth and pushed up his glasses._

_“Well, that wasn't fun for me.” Logan argued as he turned around. Roman huffed again as he ripped his sword out of the Dead and walked right past Logan, going back to the cart and starting to push, it wasn't moving very fast, or far, because he didn't have the help of Logan. Logan furrowed his brows, but went up to the cart and begun to push it. The cart now started to move faster._

_“You really are a killjoy, you know that?” Roman grumbled. Logan snapped his head to scowl at Roman while pushing the cart._

_“Excuse me?” Logan asked. He sounded really offended, but he didn't care. He was._

_“You suck the fun out of everything.” Roman complained. Logan recoiled back at Roman's harsh tone of voice. He turned his head back forward and glared ahead._

_“Well, I apologise if I don't see the 'fun' in cutting a dead person up like a butcher.” Logan argued._

_“Yeah, well your problem, Logan is that you don't see the fun in anything.” Roman snapped, not once looking at Logan. Logan stopped pushing and turned to look at Roman again with frown._

_“Excuse me?!” Logan snapped back, insulted. Roman stopped the cart and turned to face Logan._

_“You heard me. Are you still oblivious to what I said? Do I need to spell it out for you? You're boring.” Roman couldn't stop the words from tumbling out. He regretted them, but he just couldn't stop._   
_Logan was hurt by Roman's words. Roman was his friend. His only friend._

_“Roman, I am trying to keep us alive. I don't have time to be fun. I need to keep and authority position. I am trying to keep us aliv-”_

_“Yeah?! Well I don't want to be alive! I don't care! I don't care about living, I don't care about surviving, I don't care about being bitten!” Roman shouted, forcing Logan to recoil back. He just stared at Roman with wide eyes._

_“And I don't care if you get bitten either!” Roman yelled. Instantly Roman shut his mouth, coming to the realisation of what he just said. He was just about to apologise when he was punched in the jaw by Logan. Okay. He deserved that. Logan wasn't that strong a puncher, but it still hurt, because it came from Logan._   
_Roman looked at Logan and immediately felt guilty. Logan was crying._

_“Fine then! Go get bitten! See if I care!” Logan bumped his shoulder past Roman as he went to the cart and went back to shoving it back home. It was still a couple of streets away._   
_Roman just stood there, guilt taking over him._

_“Logan-”_

_“Don't, Roman. Just leave me alone.” Roman could hear Logan trying to hold back his sobs. Roman wanted to help Logan with the cart back home. He really wanted to, but he decided he should leave him for now. He didn't want to leave him. One of those thing's good be around, but he knew Logan could take care of himself. Roman knew he could._   
_Roman turned around and started to walk away. He didn't know where. Just away from Logan. To give him space._

The swings creaked as Logan sat down on them. Roman was already swinging high up in the air. The breeze had picked up a little, but it wasn't too cold. Logan looked up at Roman swinging up high. He watched as he swung backwards, his legs tucked under the seat, and as he flew forwards, his legs stretched out, trying to reach the sky. Though that was impossible.

“Hey, Lo,” Roman's voice was loud, and Logan wanted to scold Roman for being too loud, because of the Dead, but Logan wasn't his mother. “Think I can loop 'round?” Roman asked, going higher.

“While it is not impossible to loop around the bars, it is highly dangerous and I advise you don't do so.” Logan said, swinging slightly himself, but his feet not leaving the ground.  
Roman grinned and stretched his legs out higher.

“Well, we both know I don't listen to you.” And he kicked his feet out again.  
Logan's breath caught in his throat when Roman started to loop around the swing-set bars. Logan didn't want Roman to hurt himself.  
But Roman swung around it safely, the biggest grin on his face.

“Did it!” He smirked. Logan let out a small sigh of relief and gave a small smile.

“That you did, Roman.” Logan said. He looked ahead and rested his head on the chain of the swing. Logan sighed again, closing his eyes. He liked moments like this. Where him and Roman just get to relax, and forget about everything.  
Logan's eyes shot open when he was suddenly pushed and flung high up in the air on the swing.  
Logan yelped and tightened his grip on the chains, looking behind him, scowling at Roman who was standing behind he swing, with a shit-eating grin.

“Roman! What are you doing?!” Logan yelled, knuckles turning white as he held on tightly.  
Roman just laughed and pushed Logan on the swing again, making Logan yelp again.

“I'm getting you to have fun for once, specs! Live a little!” Roman's loud voice spoke to Logan. Logan wanted to point out that, technically, he was living, but he was a bit distracted by soaring high in the air.  
His hair kept falling in his face as he fell backwards. He flushed every time Roman's hands landed firmly on his back to push him up.  
Each time Logan swung up, his breath caught in his throat. He felt like he was on top of the world.  
Which was just illogical.  
Roman each time Logan came back down towards him, he tried to push him up further in the air.  
He was not leaving until Logan laughed.  
He hasn't heard his friend laugh in years. He was going to make it happen. One way or another.  
Roman grabbed onto Logan's sides when he came back down, and pulled him back a little, before pushing him up higher in the air, going under the swing in the meantime and falling over. He rolled onto his back with a smile, only for it to drop. Make him stop and stare in awe.

Logan was laughing.  
His eyes were crinkled shut and his smile was wide. His chest was rising and falling like crazy as Logan laughed, and it seemed as though he could barely breathe.  
He finally opened his eyes and looked at Roman, still laughing hysterically.

Yeah, Logan is beautiful, Roman thought. It was then Roman realised, Logan was laughing at him.7

“Y-You f-fell ov-er!” He laughed, his eyes crinkling shut again.

It may not have been why he wanted Logan to laugh, but it was good enough for Roman.

_Roman had been in the park for hours. He was sat on the swing-set. He wasn't really thinking, just waiting until it was time for him to go home._   
_Logan and Roman argued often, but it was never this bad. It was usually just small arguments like which was better, Star Wars or Star Trek. Nothing ever this bad._

_Roman's watch started to beep as his alarm went off._   
_He looked down. 12am. He needed to go home. Now._   
_It didn't take Roman long to get home, it was only 15 minutes away. He did a special knock, to let Logan know it was him and not an intruder._   
_When he stepped in the house, the candles were already lit. He followed the trail to the top of the stairs and to his and Logan's room._   
_Logan was afraid of the dark, so they slept together._   
_He slowly opened the door and looked inside. Logan was reading on the bed, reading his favourite book; The Murder Of Roger Ackroyd._   
_He didn't look up at Roman as he entered and sat next to him on the bed, leaning against the pillows._

_“Hey,” Roman said. Logan flipped the page of his book._

_“Hello, half-wit.” Logan replied. Roman got his hopes up at being forgiven for this fight because of the nickname_

_“I deserved that. The slap I mean.” Roman said. He looked down. “I was being a dickhead.”_

_“Aren't you a bit young to be swearing?” Logan recited Roman's words from earlier. Roman grinned and gave a small chuckle._

_“Touché.” Roman said. He looked over at Logan, who was already looking at Roman. “I'm sorry.” Roman finally said. Logan smiled a little._

_“It's alright, Roman. I forgive you.” Logan said and went back to his book._   
_Roman's shoulders sagged in relief. He rested his head on Logan's shoulder, the room filled with nothing but the soft sounds of both boys breathing._

_“Happy birthday, Logan.” Roman said, breaking the silence._   
_Roman could hear Logan's breath hitch._

_“I didn't think you'd remember.” Logan whispered softly. Roman smiled._

_“I'll never forget, specs.” Roman promised. “I'll always remember.”_


	3. Killing The Mood

Another year went by. It was the day just after Roman's 26th birthday, Logan would be 24 later on in the year.

More Dead had shown up in the years, Roman always being good at disposing them with his sword, and Logan always coming up with genius traps to keep the Dead at bay.

Not once during these fourteen years had they seen another living person. Sometimes they felt like the only humans alive. Logan, however, still kept up hope, hope that one day they would find someone. A nice someone at that.

Roman was currently awake. It was one of those rare days Logan overslept due to exhaustion. Roman just let him sleep. He needed it, more than anyone.

Roman placed down the wild flowers onto two graves.

_'Here lies Thomas Sanders._

_An amazing father._

_24/04/89 - ??/??/18'_

_'Here lies Remus Sanders._

_A good son and younger brother._

_23/01/16 - ??/??/18'_

Roman took in a small breath and sighed. He didn't want to believe his father was dead, not even his annoying little brother, but he hasn't seen them in fourteen years. So there was only one logical solution. Roman dusted off the dust on his father's grave and fixed the flowers on his brother's so they sat right. He sat down on the grass again, his leg upright and resting his arm on his knee. He sighed again. If it wasn't for Logan, he doubted he would be alive.

Logan always made sure Roman stayed alive. Logan gave him reasons to keep going.

Logan was his reason to live.

Roman then heard angry, but light footsteps coming down the stairs. Roman smiled and braced himself for a lecture.

Logan barged out into the back garden, hair a mess and clothes also a mess. He had dark eyebags and his brows were furrowed in anger.

“Roman!” Logan screeched, face turning red. Roman turned to face Logan with a grin.

“Yes, Loganberry?” He teased and Logan flushed an even darker red. He stormed up to Roman and put his hands on his hips, towering over Roman as the older was sat down. Though, Roman knew if he stood, he would tower over the other.

“Why didn't you wake me up?! I slept in again!” Logan was clearly trying to sound scary and authoritative, but it didn't work for Roman, because how could he be scared of something so cute?

Roman bit down on his lip to stifle his grin.

“Because you look cute when you're asleep.” Roman teased him again. Logan's mouth snapped shut and he flushed even darker – if that was even possible.

“I-I-I-” Logan stuttered, eyes going down further to look at the ground. Roman closed his eyes as he chuckled. He stood up and opened his eyes, brushing himself off.

“Adorable,” he muttered. He then smiled, putting and arm around Logan's shoulders.

“I'm only teasing you, Lo. You look like you needed the rest.” Roman said softly. Logan huffed and shrugged off Roman's arm.

“Don't let me sleep in again. Got it?” Logan glared with a threatening voice. Roman smirked and saluted.

“Yes sir!” He smiled. Logan rolled his eyes and walked back inside, presumably to get things to cook for breakfast.

Roman sighed as he watched Logan leave, not so subtly looking at his ass, too.

Roman wanted to ask him out. He did, he truly did, but as much as he would like to think Logan felt the same way, he couldn't be sure, and he wouldn't want to burden Logan with the guilt into rejecting him. They've been through enough. They don't need to go through heartbreak too.

Roman laid down on the grass and closed his eyes, listening to the disant sounds of Logan fumbling around inside the kitchen. The sound was familiar in many ways. How it was familiar to him of the present tense, being so used to hearing Logan with cooking utensils. It felt natural. It almost felt domestic.

Logan, to Roman, was everything. He was the earth, the sun, the feeling when you lay in a burning hot bath after a snowstorm, the security of the soundless ocean.

Logan was more than anything Roman could put into words. Roman could count the stars in his eyes when he passionately read to Roman on a rare day they could relax, be kids again.

Roman enjoyed connecting the dots on Logan's freckled face, loved threading his fingers in Logan's hair as the nerd laid his head in Roman's lap by the fire, and he craved his touch.

It was intoxicating being near Logan. They touched each other a lot, but Roman wanted more than just platonic hugs and sleeping together for warmth.

He wanted to have mornings where he'd wake up to the sound and smell of Logan cooking, instead this time he gets to wrap his arms around the smaller one's waist and hold him close to his chest.

He wanted to cradle the back of Logan's neck and head as they kissed softly. Roman fantasied about having him in his lap as the younger read to him.

He craved passionate nights together, where he could mark every each of Logan, and remind him that he's loved, and that he's his.

He craved Logan. More than anything.

Roman felt a light kick to his side. His eyes shot open and his hand flew to the side that was kicked, clutching it as if he had been burned.

“Ouch!” He pouted, glaring at Logan smirking down at him with his arms crossed.

“Breakfast is ready.” Logan said. Roman crossed his arms and shut his eyes, giving an undignified 'hmpfh!' sound.

“I was quite enjoying myself! You're very rude, specks!” Roman complained. The sound of knees cracking as Logan couched down to get closer to Roman – he was standing behind his head – were heard, and as Roman opened his eyes, he could see Logan's beautiful smile looking down at him. His breath got caught in his throat.

“Come on, you dizzy dreamer,” he tapped Roman's nose lightly as he spoke. “You're never one to pass on waffles.” He said teasingly.

Roman's eyes lit up.

“You made waffles?!” Logan laughed at him and stood up.

“Come on. We'll eat inside, it looks like it's about to rain.”

They ate inside in silence, as they often did, and afterwards Roman helped Logan clean.

Roman got that domestic feeling all over again. If half the world wasn't dead, he would say this feels normal.

Maybe if the world was like how they were kids, they'd still be like this.

Maybe his dad would be in the living room entertaining his brother and him and Logan would be here cleaning after eating.

Maybe by now they'd be together.

If only.

“We're running low on fish, so we'll need to go fishing today or tomorrow.” Logan said, placing the cups away on the bottom shelf. They both made it an unspoken rule to leave all dishes on the bottom shelves for Logan after he fell and broke his arm trying to get a glass for water.

This was last year.

“Well, why not after we're done now? The rain looks like it's starting to clear up.” Roman pointed to the window. Logan turned his head to look, Roman's eyes going straight to eye up and down his neck.

Logan hummed. That usually meant a 'yes' in Logan's language.

So, an hour later they set off. Roman carried his sword while Logan carried the fishing rods and bait.

Roman insisted he carried something, but Logan retorted that if they were to get into trouble, Roman was the better fighter.

Which Roman was, but he knew Logan was smart enough to take care of them both too.

He had been taking care of Roman for years so he didn't see why not.

They lived in a small town, so it wasn't long until they found a different fishing dock at a lake. Logan explained how it would be more ethical for them to switch up where the fish every time to give the fish in the previous area time to reproduce and grow.

They sat down on the rotten dock and Logan prepared the fishing rods. He handed the fishing rod with the first bit of bait on it to Roman, and he cast his line. Roman sat with his elbow resting on his knee, with his chin also resting on his hand. Logan soon followed, casting his own line, although sitting more dignified.

It was another moment of blissful silence.

Most of their days were spent in hours of silence. It's not a bad thing, It was comfortable. Although, Roman soon broke the silence.

“Do you think there's anyone in this town with us?” He asked. The sound of the water rippling continued for a short while as Logan thought of an answer. Roman could practically hear the cogs working in his little android's head.

“Statistically, there is a possibility,” Logan said. He pushed up his glasses. His glasses used to be too big for his face when they were younger, but now they framed his features perfectly.

Although Roman will always have a soft spot for Logan without his glasses.

“And the statistics that they're friendly?” Roman inquired, tilting his head to look at Logan, who was focused on the water. Logan hummed, his line started to bob, so he reeled it in quickly. He caught a rainbow trout. He put in in the cooler – Logan had carried the bait, fishing rods and cooler in a wagon – and cast his line again.

“50/50,” he answered. “Although, in the world we live in now, it seems less likely it'll be someone friendly.” Logan continued. Roman hummed in response.

They fished for four hours and caught a fair amount, a lot were trout and bass.

Logan scrunched up his nose as Roman put his fishing rod on the wagon and picked up his sword.

“When was the last time you showered? You stink.” Logan commented.

Roman raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, I'm sorry, your majesty. I think hygiene is the least of our problems.” Logan rolled his eyes in return.

“You're taking a bath when we get bath.” Logan retorted. “I'm not having your stench lure anything bad.”

“Why wait?”

Before Logan could turn around with a confused expression and ask what Roman meant, a splash covered him head-to-toe as Roman jumped into the lake.

Logan's eyes went wide and he screeched.

He was _soaked_.

He pulled off his glasses and wiped away the water and glared at Roman, who was grinning ear-to-ear in the clear water.

“ _Roman!_ ” Logan yelled. “Get out right now!” He ordered. Roman just grinned wider.

“Why? _You're_ the one who said I stink. I'm fixing the problem.” Roman responded with his cheeky grin.

“This is _not_ what I meant and you know it!” Logan retorted, walking to the edge of the dock. Bad mistake. “Now get out!”

Roman hummed, pretending to think about it. “Nope.”

Logan looked scandalised at being told that, but he didn't have time to answer before Roman started talking again.

“In fact, my nose is picking up that _you_ stink a little.” His grin turned evil and Logan paled.

“Roman – Roman no-!” His screech was cut off as Roman grabbed Logan, wrapping his arms around him and dragging him down under the water.

When they rose up, Roman still had his arms around Logan, keeping a firm hold around his waist and laughed at Logan sputtering and looking furious.

“You jerk!” Logan hit him lightly on the chest and glared at him. Roman laughed more, because Logan was drenched and looked so adorable when he was mad.

“Aw, what's the matter, princess? It's just a little bit of water.” He grinned mischievously. Logan glared at him still, but his arms wrapped around Roman's neck and his legs around his waist. The older man could feel his heart stutter.

“I hate you.” Logan said.

To any other person, Logan would have sounded like he meant it, but Roman knew he didn't.

He didn't know how long they spent there, in the freezing cold water, just holding each other. Logan looked around them.

“It's quiet.” He said softly. Roman was looking at Logan with a soft-smile. A love-stuck smile.

“What did you expect, specs? It's only us out here.” Roman talked back, just as soft. Logan hummed, his grip tightening around Roman every-so-often as he begun to slip. Roman would never let him.

He'd never let Logan go.

“It's only been us for a long time, Ro.” Logan commented. He sounded a little sad. As much as Logan loved being with Roman, he'd still miss his family.

Roman pulled Logan closer, and the younger finally turned his head to look at him. Roman put two fingers underneath his chin to tilt it up slightly.

“I wouldn't have it any other way.” Roman whispered to him. Logan's breath caught in his throat, and his face tinted pink at his cheeks.

The world felt like it slowed down, all Roman could hear was the sound and feeling of his and Logan's hearts beating in sync.

Roman could barely feel Logan's body heat. Logan was always freezing.

Logan being so close to him in such and intimate way was intoxicating, and his arms and legs wrapped around Roman's body was doing things to him.

His brain didn't think. It felt like he was on autopilot as the hand that had two fingers under Logan's chin, put it's thumb on him and pulled him closer.

He could feel Logan's breath fan his face, hot and flushed.

Logan's face turned redder, but he didn't pull away, in fact, he moved closer

One hand of Logan's came up to the back of Roman's head and threaded his fingers through the older one's hair.

Their lips were millimetres apart.

Roman's eyes fluttered closed along with Logan's and-

There was an inhuman scream and both men pulled away in a panic, eyes blown wide.

They knew that sound from anywhere.

Dead.

And a lot of them by the sound of it.

Roman hoisted Logan up onto the dock pulled himself up. He grabbed his sword and swatted Logan's hand away from the wagon, but grabbed it afterwards, running.

Logan looked up at him with a panicked glare and stumbled after him.

“The fish! We can't just leave all our things!” Logan argued. Roman just ran faster, dragging Logan beside him.

“And I'm not letting you die over a stupid cooler of fish!” Roman yelled. Logan recoiled back, but frowned “We can get it later!” Roman finished.

They ran through the woods as they heard the distant scrambled running of feet behind them.

Logan threw a glance over his shoulder and his eyes went wide.

“Roman! Faster!” Logan yelled.

Roman looked behind him and he felt his heart stop.

There was at least fifty of them sprinting towards both men.

Roman skidded to a halt as Logan looked at him with a confused expression.

Wordlessly, Roman hoisted Logan up over his shoulder and started running the fastest he could. Logan had yelped when he did this and scowled.

“Roman! Put me down!” Logan yelled. His head snapped up when he saw one of the Dead snap at him, mere inches away from snagging the glasses off the younger one's head.

The Dead fell to the ground, but quickly – and pathetically – started to scramble to it's feet to join the rest of the hoard trying to catch them.

Logan paled and started to hit Roman's back encouragingly.

“N-Never mind!” He stuttered out in a panic. “Hurry up!” He yelled.

Roman grunted as he readjusted Logan on his shoulder.

He really wished to have Logan's ass in his face under different circumstances.

“I'm trying!” Roman snapped.

The finally made it out of the woods, Logan still slung over Roman's shoulder.

Logan had a gun. He knew this.

But while it could help them out, what if it attracted more due to the noise?

Logan's hands twitched at his belt.

He tried to lay down the statistics and logic.

But he couldn't.

His mind was so frazzled about everything.

The lake, the sudden intrusion.

What Logan thought was going to be a kiss.

He finally decided; he snatched Roman's sword, and clumsily smacked the blade down on the Dead that tried to lunge at him again.

It's head split in two and blood covered Logan's face and glasses. He couldn't see anything.

“We're at our street, Lo. It's gonna be okay.” Roman reassured, almost monotonously.

All Logan heard was white noise, Roman's voice a mere distant muffle.

Nothing felt real anymore.

It felt like when all this first happened all over again.

Even if they did make it back to the house, these things can easily break down the door.

They weren't safe.

They were going to die.

Logan squeezed his eyes shut and pleaded for a miracle.

Rapid gunshots were what snapped Logan's eyes open. Although it was proven pointless when the blood covering his lenses blinded him.

Before he knew it him and Roman were in their house.

Roman dropped Logan unceremoniously to the hardwood floor. He slammed the door shut and pushed the hall table in front of the door and locked it with a chain.

Logan wasn't finished wiping his glasses when Roman grabbed his arm and dragged him upstairs.

Roman pushed Logan into their bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Logan, if he wasn't in such a state of panic, would complain about Roman manhandling him like a toy.

Roman pushed the dresser in front of the door, heaving. He whipped around to look over Logan.

“Are you okay?!” Roman asked and frantically searched Logan's body for any cuts or bites.

It was almost funny how the roles were reversed and Roman was looking at his body for wounds.

“I-I-I'm fine, “ Logan stuttered. “... I'm just shocked.” He continued.

A more appropriate feeling was scared, he thought to himself.

Roman let out a sigh of relief, his hands coming to rest on Logan's shoulders.

“Thank God.” He said with a heavy breath.

Logan's head turned to the window when he heard the rapid fire still continue. Roman followed Logan's gaze to the window.

He cautiously moved to the window to look out. He could see the faint silhouette of a man. Roman closed the drapes.

“Looks like you were right about someone possibly being here.” Roman said, gripping his sword tightly.

“I-It was just a statistic estimate.” Logan spoke. Roman looked at Logan.

“And what was that estimate on them being friendly?” Roman asked.

Before Logan could answer the sound of a door slamming open echoed through the house.

Roman paled.

“I forgot the backdoor.” He whispered to himself.

The doorknob turned and, who they assumed was the person killing the Dead was trying to open the door.

The door was stuck on the dresser, but it was being nudged out of the way with every shove of the door.

Roman grabbed Logan, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him to his chest, raising his sword out in front of them both.

The door banged open a few more times before stopping. The only sounds were Logan and Roman's raspy breaths. Roman held Logan tighter.

They both jumped out of their skin when the door finally slammed open and the person collapsed on the floor in front of the floor in front of the two men.

The man on the floor groaned, head covered by a hood.

From looking at him on the ground, he looked well built, tan, probably a little lighter than Roman, but looked more muscular.

“Who are you?! Stay back! I'll kill you!” Roman yelled, still pointing his sword at the man.

The man groaned as he stood up and brushed himself off. He lifted his head.

He had a gas mask on, Logan suspected a real one, and he had a yellow hoodie on, hood up.

“Logan?” The muffled voice of the man came.

Logan pulled a confused face, mixed with his terrified one.

Roman just held him tighter, pulling a confused frown.

The man pulled the hood down, and with shaky hands, unclipped the gas mask. He pulled it off his face and took in a deep breath of fresh air, staring at Logan.

His hair was a fluffy mess and was pulled into a man-bun, burn scars covering the left side of his face.

He looked at Logan and smiled widely.

Roman and Logan's eyes went wide and Logan's knees felt weak.

Logan pushed Roman's arm away from him and made a shaky step forward.

“Dolo?!” His voice was just as shaky and broken.

They wordlessly fell into each other for a tight hug, Dolo's strong arms engulfing Logan's body whole.

Roman just stood there, stunned.

He did not just witness Logan's brother kill at least fifty Dead and just stumble through the door.

Logan and Dolo were still hugging each other tightly.

“So...” Logan pulled his face back. “How was law school?”

They both laughed and hugged again.

They would both deny any tears later on.

“Why didn't you come home sooner?” Logan asked Dolo from across the fire.

They were outside with a couple of blankets. Dolo was sat opposite Logan and Roman, while Roman had Logan close to him because he younger was shivering.

Dolo took in a breath. “I wanted to, but... My friends insisted I stay.” Dolo explained. He sighed, picking at the grass.

“They told me if I left and they died it would be on me.” Dolo continued. “I didn't want that burden on my shoulders.” Dolo looked away.

“They kept telling me that I should give up thinking you and our old geezers are alive, but I couldn't bring myself to think it.” Dolo said sadly.

He looked back at them, a small, and sad smile.

“Well, at least you're still here, Lo.” He spoke softly. He looked over the fence, as if he was trying to see their old house down the street.

“My group finally died. We were ambushed by hunters-”

“You've seen other people?!” Roman's eyes widened as he exclaimed. Dolo raised an eyebrow.

“You're telling me both of you have never seen another person since the breakout?” Dolo asked incredulously.

The other two men shook their heads, looking at Dolo like he grew another pair of arms.

Dolo laughed.

“Not everyone died the day those things came, clearly,” he gestured to himself.

He suddenly perked up.

“Oh, Logan,” he said and started to dig into his large backpack, the sounds of metal and bullets moving around coming from it. There was then a click of something knocking against glass.

“I found this on my way here,” he pulled out a glass jar, the label peeling away, but Logan could tell instantly what it was. “Luckily, it's still in date.” Dolo said, throwing the jar over the fire and Logan fumbled to catch it.

His eyes lit up and he smiled widely.

“You found Crofters?!” Logan exclaimed with a wide smile, mouth agape and teeth showing. Dolo smiled. Logan instantly ran to the house to the kitchen to get a spoon. You could hear him fumbling about.

Roman chuckled, and when he looked over at Dolo he froze, seeing him staring at him.

“It's nice to see you too, Roman.” Dolo said. Roman nodded.

“Likewise, sir.” Roman was always polite to his elders and call them sir. Even though Dolo was six years older than him. Dolo raised an eyebrow. He looked over at the backdoor where Logan had scurried off to.

“I have a question,” Dolo begun. “And I want you to answer me honestly – and I'm a lawyer I'll know if you are lying.” Dolo said. Roman snorted.

“You were in law school for a year, but sure.” Roman answered. “Shoot.”

“Are you dating my brother.”

The water Roman had been drinking was spat out and the fire sizzled, but stayed lit.

Roman coughed and hit on his chest to calm down.

“W-What?!” He sputtered. Dolo smirked and crossed his arms.

“So yes?” Dolo inquired.

Roman frowned. “No!”

Dolo smirked and raised his eyebrow again.

“But you like him?”

Roman didn't answer, this caused Dolo to grin wide, mischievously.

“Interesting.” He mused.

Logan came back with a small teaspoon, digging into the jar enthusiastically, eyes closing and giving a content hum as he took a spoonful of jam.

Roman smiled softly. A soft, adoring smile.

Dolo rolled his eyes. He stood up, stretched and faked a yawn.

“This has been delightful, but I have been walking on foot for miles and I haven't seen a bed in days.” Dolo said. He looked at Roman.

“I'm going to steal your spare room if you don't mind,” Dolo said, already walking to the backdoor.

Logan looked sad.

“You're going to bed already? Are you sure?” He asked. Dolo faked a yawn again.

“Yes, I'm quite sure. I'll see you in the morning, Lo.” He smiled. “Goodnight.”

Dolo walked upstairs with his bag and collapsed on the bed with a soft groaned.

His muscles and joints were in agony, and his ears hurt from the sound of the guns he used to clear the Dead from the street.

He rolled on his back and groaned again, rubbing his face.

He looked up at the ceiling.

He shouldn't have come here, he thought to himself.

But Logan and Roman would have died if he didn't, he thought again

But at what cost?

He gritted his teeth as he felt a surge of pain on his right leg and he pulled it up to his chest to try and put pressure on the pain.

He took a deep inhale to keep himself calm.

Dolo sat up and swung his legs over the end of the bed, planting his feet on the floor.

He rolled up his pant leg and examined the large clutter of bite marks on it.

He sighed.

He's such a fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to say at the beginning of the chapter for spoilers, but Dolo is Deceit!


End file.
